


TRIAN (Del lado de los ángeles)

by theonemaye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angel Wings, Aromantic Angels, Asexual Angels, Astrology, Dharma - Freeform, Drama & Romance, Enochian, Invisible Wings, Kabbala, Karma - Freeform, M/M, Multiple Religion & Lore Sources, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Spiritual, Winged Sherlock Holmes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/pseuds/theonemaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock es un ángel vigía cuya misión es estudiar el comportamiento de los hombres. Para él, la raza humana es tediosa y atrasada en comparación con otros seres del universo, así que se pasa la existencia vagando por la tierra en busca de distracciones y sin cumplir con su tarea. O así era antes de conocer a John Watson. <b>Esta historia participa en el Baker Slash Fest 2015</b></p><p>[Ganador del 1er lugar al "Mejor AU" y del 2do lugar al "Mejor Drama" de los "Premios TJLC 2015"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TRIAN

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta-reader:** Mundo Crayzer (Muchas gracias, kiddo!)  
>  **Aclaratoria:** Trabajo meramente de ficción, cuya mitología básicamente me la saqué de la manga. Todo lo referente a las reglas angélicas y la angelología (jerarquía) en general es de mi invención, tomando prestados algunos nombres (y palabras en enoquiano) pero nada más. También juego con algunos conceptos del catolicismo y judaísmo, y una que otra referencia religiosa de la que tal vez no sé su origen. Si saben algo del tema, déjenlo en la puerta antes de entrar c;

            Si Sherlock hubiera podido elegir su misión, no habría escogido la de estudiar a los humanos.

            La raza humana, las criaturas más atrasadas que uno se pudiera conseguir en todo la vasta creación, apenas conocedores de su existencia más allá de sus narices y con tontas restricciones impuestas por unos pocos. Repleta de religiones, doctrinas y toda clase de etiquetas para lo que a todas luces es lo mismo pero en diferente paquete. Limitados, poco evolucionados, inconscientes; los «bebés» del universo y, en opinión de Sherlock, los más aburridos también.

            Sin embargo, y por muy tediosos que pudieran parecerle a él, los humanos resultaban ser la raza élite a los ojos del _Creador_ , hechos a su imagen y semejanza, o al menos eso era lo que les enseñaban a ellos antes de enviarlos a la tierra. Todo lo referente a los hombres era considerado de importancia inmediata, así había sido siempre y aparentemente así seguiría siendo, aunque nadie supiera el porqué de esa clara preferencia; no que alguien se lo hubiera preguntado alguna vez, de todas maneras. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, si hubo alguien que se lo cuestionó y... mejor no pensar en ese alguien.

            El hecho era que a Sherlock no le gustaba su tarea, la que tenía desde que podía recordarlo y que, por cómo iban las cosas, iba a tener para siempre jamás.

            Como vigía de clase uno, Sherlock estaba obligado a pasar la mayoría de su tiempo en la tierra, estudiando el comportamiento de los hombres y haciendo investigaciones que le hicieran ganar puntos y subir de estatus. Pero en su opinión, decodificar las vibraciones del alma humana —algo que los ángeles estaban diseñados para poder hacer— era la cosa más tremendamente sin sentido de todo el universo, y dedicarse a ello al completo era algo que nunca había podido lograr.

            Para un ángel, y para toda criatura de luz, seguir al pie de la letra su misión de existencia debía ser tan importante como su existencia misma. Para Sherlock, cumplir su misión era la última opción en su lista de prioridades, siendo la primera la de encontrar distracciones para su mente hiperactiva.

            Le encantaban los acertijos y misterios, sobre todo los de origen detectivesco, y fue justo después de un gran regaño _allá arriba_ —y del subsecuente salto en el tiempo producto de pasarse horas siendo reprendido en la oficina de su superior— que Sherlock conoció la ciencia policial, teniendo que reconocer que la humanidad por fin había inventado algo que llamara su atención.

            —Así no ascenderás nunca, Sherlock —le reprendían sus hermanos—. Fuiste enviado para estudiar a los humanos, no para que te la pasaras flotando entre ellos hasta el fin de los tiempos.

            Siempre era el mismo sermón, con frases como « _Los Otros_ no aprobaran lo que haces» y «El Creador no estará feliz». A decir verdad, a Sherlock no podía importarle menos lo que un montón de seres invisibles y una entidad supuestamente todopoderosa a la que nadie había visto en milenios pensaran o dejaran de pensar por su comportamiento, y si a alguien había que atribuirle que cada cierto tiempo el vigía se diera a la tarea de recolectar datos y hacer las investigaciones propias de su misión en la tierra, ese alguien se llamaba Mycroft.

            Mycroft era su superior, un arcángel tan poderoso como todos sus iguales, pero mucho menos dado a las tareas terrenales. Como arcángel, su misión estaba directamente ligada al destino de los hombres, pero gracias a su carácter pasivo y elocuente, el Creador —o alguien más, Sherlock no estaba seguro— le había otorgado el «honor» de supervisar a todos y cada uno de los ángeles vigías y mensajeros que poblaban el planeta tierra.

            El arcángel era bueno en lo que hacía, mantenía el orden y en general movía los hilos de la humanidad tanto como fuera necesario, pero tenía la horrenda costumbre de creerse el hermano mayor de sus subordinados, y aunque Sherlock odiara admitirlo, sentirse como «el hermano pequeño» era lo que le impulsaba a cumplir con su deber de cuando en cuando.

            Así pasaba su existencia, volando de acá para allá, resolviendo misterios y saltándose normas menores para asegurarse de que sus hallazgos no quedaran en el anonimato, y «cumpliendo» con su misión de existencia un par de veces cada centuria. Decir que Sherlock estaba aburrido de ser un vigía era quedarse corto, ya que en ningún idioma del universo había una palabra que describiera lo inmensamente monótona que era su vida. O al menos así fue hasta el día en el que conoció a John.

            John Hamish Watson —alma encarnada en la última veintena del vigésimo siglo después del _Gran Profeta—_ era apenas un estudiante de medicina cuando Sherlock se topó con él en el St. Barts.

            El vigía se hallaba investigando para alguno de sus misterios, pero toda su determinación científica se desvaneció tan pronto sintió las vibraciones de esa alma en particular. Fue como una descarga de electricidad, una sensación extraña y atrayente que le llevó a recorrer cada rincón del hospital universitario hasta dar con el causante de su agitación.

            Lo encontró en uno de los laboratorios de química, rodeado de muchos otros estudiantes que ocupaban casi todas las superficies disponibles con ensayos de distintas naturalezas. Una estancia repleta de humanos, cuyos emociones, pensamientos y _data_ se entremezclaban unas con otras en un incesante flujo de información; y sin embargo, a Sherlock sólo le bastó con entrar para saber en qué dirección mirar.

            John estaba de pie junto a la ventana, conversando animadamente con uno de sus practicantes; estatura y complexión media, cabello rubio cenizo, ojos azules y alineaciones estelares demasiado complicadas para alguien con tanta virtud innata. A simple vista, un humano como cualquier otro que hubiera caminado sobre la faz de la tierra, y sin embargo...

            Había algo en él, algo especial, un magnetismo que empujaba al vigía en su dirección sin que éste pudiera evitarlo, una clase de conexión más allá de toda comprensión o lógica; un _vínculo_. Y si Sherlock no hubiera estado completamente seguro de que las criaturas de luz jamás habían tenido alma  humana, se habría permitido pensar en el término «almas gemelas».

            Desde ese momento su existencia dio un giro inesperado, pasando de ser un ángel errante y rebelde en busca de misterios, a ser el vigía particular del hombre en cuestión. Acompañarle de día y de noche se convirtió para Sherlock en su tarea más importante, y si bien todavía resolvía misterios y ayudaba a la policía de vez en cuando, la mayor parte de su tiempo la pasaba cerca del humano John Watson, lo que no hacía absolutamente nada para aminorar sus problemas con los de allá arriba.

            A los vigías de su clase se los consideraba «ángeles jóvenes», tanto por su nivel en la jerarquía como por la inestabilidad de su energía interior al ser comparada con la equilibrada energía interna de un arcángel o de cualquier criatura de luz por encima de ellos.

            « _Una energía inestable es maleable, y puede tomar la forma de cualquier emoción humana. Cuando la energía de un ángel emula las emociones humanas, el equilibrio se rompe y el ángel pasa a ser visible en el plano terrenal_.»

            El principio fundamental detrás de la _Ley Primera_ , grabado en su subconsciente desde que fue enviado a la tierra por primera vez, y la razón por la que todo acerca de su fascinación por John Watson era motivo de constantes llamados.

            Pero Sherlock no era tonto ni mucho menos, sabía perfectamente las consecuencias de entrometerse en la vida humana, «castigos inimaginables», «la ira del Creador» y toda clase de advertencias cruzaban por su mente cada vez que se acercaba demasiado a John, y aunque a veces se dejaba llevar por la atracción casi gravitatoria que el humano parecía ejercer en él, la mayoría del tiempo lograba mantener la distancia entre ellos. Como justo ahora.

            John caminaba lentamente por una calle cualquiera del centro de Londres, apoyándose en el bastón en su mano para tratar de aminorar el dolor que —Sherlock percibía— estaba comenzando a trepar desde su rodilla hasta su cadera. Había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde caminando sin rumbo fijo, tomando valor para ir a ver a su hermana y luego arrepintiéndose a último momento, una y otra vez, hasta que la constante indecisión le hizo doler la cabeza.

            El vigía le seguía desde arriba, lo bastante lejos como para mantener su energía equilibrada pero lo suficientemente cerca como para _sentirle_ sin problemas.

            «Al menos hoy se animó a salir de ese cuartucho», pensó Sherlock sin poder evitarlo, maniobrando con pericia hasta aterrizar sobre el techo de un edificio cercano. John se detuvo en un mercadillo de frutas, aparentemente decidido a comprar algunas manzanas, y el ángel se acuclilló en el borde de la azotea para verle mejor.

            —¿De nuevo observando a ese humano, Sherlock? ¿Es que acaso no te cansas? —Una voz femenina le llegó casi al instante, seguida del repiquetear de tacones acercándose a él por un costado. ¿Qué acaso no podía andar descalza cómo todos los demás? El vigía la ignoró—. Millones de habitantes en el planeta, miles de años de humanidad y justo te encaprichas con un alma karmática. ¡Y ni siquiera es alguien famoso! Admito que sus virtudes innatas son muy llamativas y que posee una valentía excepcional pero, ¿virtud sin dirección? Eso sólo puede terminar en desastre.

            Sherlock bufó, harto del discurso de su hermana. Había escuchado eso muchas más veces de las que le hubiera gustado, generalmente de la boca de Mycroft.

            —Aléjate de las almas karmáticas —decía, para referirse a las almas que se negaron a cumplir su propósito en vidas pasadas y ahora regresaban a la tierra con alineaciones estelares desfavorables—, su esencia es tan dispersa que posiblemente deban renacer varias veces para encontrar su propósito de nuevo. Jamás obtendrás datos de importancia estudiando sujetos así, y sin datos no subirás de jerarquía. Déjaselas a los vigías de clase tres y enfócate en tu misión por una vez.

            ¡Bah! Y luego decían que Sherlock era el ángel raro al que no le importaban ni un bledo los humanos.

            —¿Necesitas algo, Irene —preguntó sin girarse hacia ella—, o viniste sólo para fastidiarme?

            —Un poco de ambas —respondió la mujer, y por su tono Sherlock supo que estaba sonriendo. El ángel suspiró, resignado, y dejó de ver a John para fijarse en su hermana. Irene le miraba desde arriba, ataviada en un entallado vestido blanco de corte sencillo, el oscuro cabello recogido en un elaborado peinado _pin-up_ y tacones negros a los que Sherlock no les encontraba razón de ser, considerando que se trataba de alguien con alas—. Eso y que de arriba te andan buscando, no que sea algo raro, pero...

            —¿Qué acaso te ascendieron a recadera? Pensé que ese era el trabajo de Greg —se mofó Sherlock.

            —Greg… —comenzó la mujer.

            —….puede defenderse por sí mismo, Irene, gracias —La voz del ángel mensajero resonó detrás de ellos, precedida por un batir de alas apenas perceptible—. ¿Qué no pueden estar sin pelearse ustedes dos? —preguntó, pasando una mano por su grisáceo cabello de manera descuidada.

            —Él fue quien empezó —se defendió Irene, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Sherlock de reojo.

            —No lo dudo —declaró Greg, mirando a Sherlock de manera significativa, para luego volver a fijarse en Irene—, pero ahora yo lo estoy terminando. ¿Podrías buscar a Molly, por favor? Espérenme en mi oficina, yo voy en un momento. —Irene asintió, hizo una mueca infantil en dirección a Sherlock y desapareció del lugar tras un batir de alas.

            —¿Mucho trabajo allá arriba? —preguntó Sherlock, poniéndose de pie al tiempo que contenía el impulso de girarse para ver a John. Caminó hacia el mensajero.

            —Más de lo que te imaginas —declaró Greg, con gesto cansado—, y tus constantes negativas no son precisamente de ayuda, ¿lo sabías?

            —De hecho, sí, ya lo sabía —respondió Sherlock, en tono autosuficiente—. ¿Viniste sólo para sermonearme o hay algo que deba saber? —cuestionó, tratando de ubicar a John por medio de sus vibraciones: seguía en el mercadillo.

            —Mycroft quiere verte —anunció el otro ángel, sin demasiada ceremonia—, y dice que es importante.

            —Siempre es importante —apuntó el vigía—, pero no por eso es menos aburrido.

            —Ya van varias veces que ignoras el llamado. Esto te puede costar. ¿Qué ya no recuerdas la última vez? —Y Sherlock tuvo que contener una mueca de desagrado.

            Por supuesto que recordaba la última vez que le llamaron por desacato, y a decir verdad, el vigía dudaba que fuera capaz de olvidarlo en algún momento de su existencia.

            Todo sucedió mientras John servía en Afganistán, hacía poco más de dieciocho meses terrestres. Para ese entonces, el humano ya era Capitán del Quinto Regimiento de Fusileros de Northumberland y parecía tenerlo todo bajo control; faltaban menos de dos meses para que terminara su tour y Sherlock tenía demasiado tiempo sin resolver un misterio policíaco de esos que tanto le gustaban. Así que decidió darle un voto de confianza a John, dejándole por lo que, el vigía creía, no serían más de un par de días.

            Sin embargo, el caso que Sherlock consiguió en Londres fue tan fascinante e intrincado que incluso a él, con sus extraordinarias habilidades de observación, le tomó dos semanas aclarar. Para el momento en que el ángel logró descifrar el enigma, la policía no tenía ni idea de dónde buscar y tres días después, Sherlock estaba tan harto de esperar por ellos que infringió la _Ley Segunda_ , pasando al plano de los hombres para escribir una nota explicativa de cómo y dónde encontrar al cabecilla del cartel de traficantes. Por supuesto, la infracción le valió un regaño épico en el Juzgado de arriba, con Mycroft como intermediario entre Los Otros y él.

            Al momento de regresar a la tierra, lo que para Sherlock habían sido sólo unos minutos para John habían sido meses, tiempo durante el cual recibió un balazo en el hombro que provocó su invalidación del ejército. El humano valeroso y encauzado que el vigía dejó atrás ahora no era más que una sombra, sin dirección ni propósito. Solitario, deprimido y cansado, y con cada vez menos ganas de vivir.

            —No hubieras podido hacer nada —le dijo Molly una vez, apareciéndose a su lado tan pronto un desagradable sentimiento de culpa comenzó a trepar por su pecho. Ella era vigía de clase dos y desde su ascenso había desarrollado la capacidad de sentir las emociones angélicas de sus hermanos, junto a la subsecuente facultad de equilibrarles por medio de sus vibraciones—. Estaba escrito, tenía que pasar.

            —Tú sabes tan bien como yo que nada está escrito cuando se trata de los humanos —respondió Sherlock, mirando la calle vacía. Estaban sentados en la azotea del edificio de John, un par de horas antes del alba.

            —Sí —respondió ella con voz suave—, así como sé que no se nos permite interferir.

            —Pude haber hecho algo —insistió Sherlock, con voz queda. El efecto de Molly en sus emociones era notorio, pero no sentir la culpa no quitaba el peso en su consciencia—, retenerle en su campamento, desviar la bala, protegerle…

            —Te hubiese costado muy caro, hermano —aseguró Molly, sin una pizca de reproche o juicio en su voz—. Los Otros lo habrían considerado desacato.

            —Desacato o no, sé que pude haber hecho algo.

            En ese momento, Sherlock se prometió a sí mismo dos cosas: la primera, no volver a alejarse de John si es que podía evitarlo; y la segunda, protegerle tanto como le fuera posible.

            —¿Vendrás o tendré que lidiar con Mycroft de nuevo? —preguntó Greg hacia Sherlock, sacándole de su ensimismamiento, lo que el vigía agradeció internamente; no era bueno recordar el pasado, desequilibraba su energía—. Sabes que no puedes evitarlo por siempre. —El mensajero lanzó un vistazo en dirección a John, y Sherlock se preguntó si es que Greg podía sentir a su humano tan claramente como él lo hacía. Mejor no pensar en eso tampoco.

            —Eso ya lo sé —afirmó el ángel al fin, notando como la presencia del médico se alejaba cada vez más. Sonrió para sí—, pero no por eso voy a dejar de intentarlo.

            Y sin decir más, Sherlock se lanzó de la azotea, remontando el vuelo en busca de John.

***

            Después de dejar tirado a Greg, Sherlock planeó durante varios minutos hasta encontrar a John a un par de cuadras de su residencia actual. El humano caminaba con paso pesado, el dolor de la rodilla intensificándose a cada minuto y el de la cabeza convirtiéndose en un zumbido que no le dejaba pensar con claridad, o al menos eso era lo que Sherlock alcanzaba percibir de él.

            John maldijo por lo bajo cuando las llaves se le resbalaron de las manos —estando ya frente a la puerta de su morada— y Sherlock blasfemó también. Le irritaba no poder hacer nada por John, no poder ayudarle ni siquiera con algo tan sencillo como alcanzarle las llaves para que no tuviera que inclinarse a recogerlas, pero las cosas eran como eran y el vigía estaba bastante claro en lo que podía o no hacer. Usar una de sus limitadas _concesiones_ para algo tan superfluo como alcanzarle las llaves a John sería desperdiciar una preciosa oportunidad de realmente ayudarle cuando el humano lo necesitara, así que de momento lo mejor era tragarse su frustración y conformarse con acompañarle hasta que descansara la pierna, lo que no era menos arriesgado pero sí un poco más sensato.

            Por lo general, Sherlock solía acompañar a John desde una distancia prudente, sentándose por horas en el techo de su edificio y siguiendo los movimientos del humano a través de sus emociones y pensamientos. Muy pocas veces se quedaba con él, y aunque a veces bajaba para verle, casi siempre procuraba hacerlo cuando John ya estaba dormido. Sin embargo, y dada la naturaleza de los acontecimientos del día, el ángel decidió que era mejor estar cerca, sólo por si acaso.

            Luego de batallar durante un rato para poder hacerse con las llaves, John abrió la puerta y entró, con Sherlock siguiéndole.

            El lugar era bastante pequeño, y constaba de un solo cuarto cuyos espacios no estaban bien diferenciados. La pequeña cocina estaba de un lado, separada del resto de la estancia por un diminuto desayunador. Había una cama individual del lado opuesto a la cocina, con la cabecera y el costado apoyados de la esquina más alejada a la puerta, y el resto de los muebles se resumían en una mesita de noche, un baúl al pie de la cama, un escritorio de madera y una silla sencilla. La misma habitación de pensión en la que Sherlock lo encontró luego de regresar de su regaño; la misma de la que el ex-militar no había ni siquiera intentado salir desde su invalidación.

            John dejó sobre el desayunador la bolsa con manzanas, apoyó el bastón en el escritorio y cojeó hasta alcanzar la cama, dónde se lanzó sin demasiada ceremonia. La pierna le dolía bastante, y también la cadera, así que cuando al fin pudo acomodarse contra la cabecera de la cama —la pierna descansando sobre una de sus almohadas—, el humano no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro suspiro de alivio.

            Así pasó bastante rato, John con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en la pared, y Sherlock sentado sobre el escritorio, observándole. El vigía no necesitaba usar su innata habilidad de decodificar las emociones humanas para saber que John no estaba dormido, pues las líneas en su frente, los párpados apretados y la tensión en sus hombros lo delataban.

            —Tu cabeza no mejorará si no tomas algo —señaló Sherlock, consciente de que el otro no podía escucharle, pero haciéndolo de todas maneras.

            No obstante, y como si las palabras del ángel no fueran sólo ecos existentes en un plano diferente al suyo, John abrió los ojos y estiró el brazo hacia la mesita de noche, agarró el envase de analgésicos de prescripción que mantenía al lado de la lámpara y tragó dos píldoras de una sola vez, volviendo a acomodarse para esperar que hicieran efecto. Sherlock intentó no pensar demasiado en lo que acababa de pasar, y decidió tomarlo como lo que era: una simple coincidencia.

            El sol se estaba ocultando cuando John se levantó de la cama, ya sin dolor de cabeza pero sin haberse dormido tampoco. Sherlock se abrazó a sus rodillas y le siguió con la mirada, viéndole cambiarse de ropa, prepararse una taza de té y lavar una manzana que luego se llevaría a la boca.

            —¿Eso es todo lo que vas a comer? —le preguntó el ángel con algo de reproche; John llevaba meses sin alimentarse bien y eso no le agradaba. De seguir así... Mejor no pensar en eso.

            Para disgusto de Sherlock, la manzana y el _Earl Grey_ sí resultaron ser la única «comida» que John se molestó en preparar. El humano lavó la taza con parsimonia y se dirigió al escritorio, se sentó y abrió su laptop, que estaba justo al lado de donde Sherlock estaba meticulosamente enfurruñado. Le mosqueaba la poca atención que John estaba poniendo a su salud, sobre todo considerando las molestias que él se estaba tomando para mantenerle a salvo.

            «Preocuparse es una desventaja», la voz de Mycroft resonó en su cabeza, recordándole que debía controlarse. Respiró varias veces en un intento por estabilizar su energía.

            Las siguientes horas transcurrieron sin pena ni gloria, con John navegando entre montones de páginas web de agencias de empleo para las cuales jamás aplicaba, y Sherlock observándole desde su sitio, medio perdido en sus pensamientos. Quizás fueran imaginaciones suyas, pero algo en el semblante de John parecía cambiar cuando el vigía estaba tan cerca de él, como si ya no estuviese tan... perdido. Sí, definitivamente eran imaginaciones suyas.

            Cerca de la media noche, John por fin se fue a dormir, o al menos esa era la idea. En los últimos días era cada vez más difícil para el humano conciliar el sueño, así que procuraba cansarse la vista tanto como le fuera posible antes de irse a la cama, lo cual pocas veces daba resultado. Había probado muchas cosas, como técnicas de relajación y pastillas para dormir, pero aun así, una noche de sueño tranquilo era algo que tenía bastante tiempo sin experimentar, pues cuando de hecho lograba dormirse, casi siempre despertaba en medio de pesadillas.

            Sherlock prefería estar presente cuando eso ocurría, agitando sus alas sobre John para aliviar un poco su desesperación —algo que sólo les estaba permitido hacer a los vigías en casos especiales, como un humano experimentando niveles críticos de ansiedad.

            El ángel dejó su posición infantil para tomar una más práctica, acuclillado encima del escritorio, desde donde podía ver a John a la perfección a pesar de la oscuridad reinante. Muchos minutos pasaron sin que John pudiera dormirse, moviéndose de un lado a otro bajo las mantas. Sherlock simplemente le observaba, atento a cada emoción, deseando poder ayudarle y comenzando a sentirse frustrado por no poder hacerlo.

            Un movimiento brusco llamó su atención, cuando John se giró hasta quedar con el rostro hacia arriba.

            —¡Al diablo con esto! —le escuchó decir, y Sherlock notó que aún tenía los ojos cerrados. A decir verdad el vigía no entendía lo que estaba pasando, o al menos no hasta que la sábana de John comenzó a subir y bajar sobre la sección de en medio, seguido de un leve jadeo por parte del humano.

            _Oh._

Masturbación, palabra tabú para muchos humanos y sólo un concepto para los seres como Sherlock; ni pecado ni pasaje directo al infierno, por mucho que algunos religiosos desearan verlo de esa manera. Una simple necesidad fisiológica propia de criaturas biológicamente adaptadas para reproducirse sexualmente, que si bien de proceso reproductivo no tiene nada, de afrenta contra el Creador tampoco tiene mucho que digamos.

            El vigía estaba tan familiarizado con el término como cualquier otro ángel, pero jamás en todos sus años de existencia le había tocado presenciarlo, mucho menos considerando que el estudio de la sexualidad humana no era su área de experticia. Para los ángeles —nacidos de manera misteriosa y desde la misma energía primaria que dio vida a todo el cosmos—, la palabra «reproducción» no guardaba ningún sentido práctico, tanto por el origen mismo de su creación como por el hecho de que entre la raza angélica no había nada parecido a la «sexualidad».

            Sherlock sabía la mecánica de lo que estaba pasando frente a él en ese momento, y era lo suficientemente inteligente como para deducir los motivos detrás de la improvisada sesión de auto-placer. John estaba harto de dar vueltas sin poder dormirse, así que decidió tomar las cosas en sus propias manos, por así decirlo. Agotarse mediante el desahogo sexual y dormirse por extenuación; sonaba como un plan. Con lo que John no estaba contando era con que cierto ángel hubiera escogido justo esa noche para velar su sueño. ¡Vaya timing!

            No era como si John jamás hubiera conseguido compañeros sexuales —por lo general, mujeres— durante todos los años que Sherlock llevaba estudiándole, sobre todo considerando la fama de casanova que el hombre se labró en el ejército. Pero aquellas veces, el vigía era lo bastante avispado como para alejarse del lugar antes de que pasara nada, así que esa era tanto su primera vez viendo algo así como su primera vez viendo a John hacer algo así.

            Un nuevo jadeo sacó a Sherlock de su abstracción, quién no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo muy diferentes que eran las vibraciones de John en ese momento. Eran caóticas pero enfocadas, mucho más potentes que las usuales pero sin la nota de tristeza que las teñía desde lo del balazo en el hombro. La actividad sexual le despejaba la mente, limpiaba su energía y cansaba su cuerpo lo suficiente como para dejarle dormir; no era de extrañar que el humano hubiera procurado practicarlo _tanto_ durante sus años de juventud.

            John continuó con su «tarea», sin prestar la más mínima atención al ángel que _no_ estaba ahí. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados  y se mordía el labio inferior en un infructuoso intento por mitigar los quejidos que salían de su garganta. La manta que le cubría había comenzado a bajarse debido a todo el movimiento —que, en opinión de Sherlock, era cada vez más rápido y descoordinado— y su frente ahora estaba perlada de sudor; seguramente ya estaba por terminar.

            Un último segundo de concentración, un fuerte gemido y un par de blasfemias seguidas de una gran explosión de energía proveniente del cuerpo del humano fue lo que le avisó a Sherlock que John había acabado, por así decirlo. El vigía le vio respirar con agitación, seguramente tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido. El humano sacó uno de sus brazos de debajo de la manta y se pasó una mano por el cabello, dejándola apoyada sobre su frente mientras seguía jadeando de manera entrecortada, y fue sólo cuando una oleada de vibración le golpeo en el pecho que Sherlock se dio cuenta de que John ya no estaba jadeando. El humano estaba llorando.

            Sollozaba de manera muy queda, a pesar de los fuertes remolinos de emoción que Sherlock alcanzaba percibir. Eran tantas vibraciones juntas que el vigía no lograba distinguir pensamiento de sentimiento, y lo que momentos antes fuera una tensa calma inducida por el orgasmo se había convertido de alguna manera en peligrosos picos de ansiedad y desdicha. Sherlock bajó del escritorio tan rápido como pudo, acercándose para observar a John y haciendo lo único que podía hacer: batió sus alas hacia adelante, lo suficiente para que los extremos se agitaran justo encima del cuerpo del humano, y de inmediato los sollozos comenzaron a remitir.

            —Lo siento mucho, John —se disculpó en voz baja—. Lamento no poder hacer más que esto. —Sherlock retiró sus alas y se quedó de pie justo al lado de la cama, mirando a John desde arriba y comprobando, no sin algo de alivio, que el ex-soldado por fin había logrado quedarse dormido.

            Sherlock se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, para ver mejor el rostro de a quién llevaba tanto tiempo acompañando. Era muy pocas las veces en las que el vigía se permitía acercarse tanto, sobre todo por el efecto que la presencia de John tenía en él, pero dados los acontecimientos de todo el día, se dijo a sí mismo que una pequeña infracción más no era la gran cosa.

            John se había quedado dormido con el dorso de la mano sobre la frente, boca arriba y cubierto por su manta. Su rostro, que minutos atrás reflejaba la más grande de las tristezas, ahora lucía sereno, y Sherlock se encontró a sí mismo pensando lo impresionante que resultaba que el humano pareciese estar tan en paz aún a pesar de tener tantos demonios internos, como el ángel sabía que los tenía. «La paz de los que duermen», privilegio de casi todas las criaturas excepto los seres de luz y los de oscuridad.

            —Los eternos no duermen, Sherlock —le había informado Mycroft tras su primera visita a la tierra, cuando llegó rebosante de preguntas que el arcángel respondió con la paciencia de quién lleva eones lidiando con ángeles jóvenes—. Estamos hechos de energía pura, que no se desgasta ni aumenta, sino que se transforma. Al no desgastarse no necesitamos reponerla mediante el sueño, así que no lo hacemos. Además, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que estar durmiendo.

            «Tal vez por eso soy así», llegó a pensar el ángel alguna vez; pues quizás el no dormir jamás era la clave de su constante aburrimiento. Demasiado tiempo para pensar, demasiado tiempo libre; demasiado tiempo...

            Recordaba haber llegado a la tierra medio milenio después del nacimiento del Gran Profeta, con una curiosidad insaciable por el mundo humano del que todos hablaban y que era tan importante. Sin embargo, la misma naturaleza de las criaturas a las que supuestamente debía dedicar su vida le hizo decepcionarse poco a poco, sobre todo cuando comenzó a investigar acerca de lo mucho mejores que resultaban ser otras razas del ancho universo.

            ¿Cómo era que una raza tan básica y de fe tan obsoleta era la preferida del Creador? ¿Qué hacía especiales a los terrestres e inferiores a los demás? ¿Quién decidió que las criaturas como Sherlock debían dedicar su existencia a estudiarles, guiarles y darles vida o muerte?

            Tantas preguntas sin respuesta, tantas leyes irrefutables que nadie cuestionaba pero que a él le parecían pamplinas, tanta obediencia... Abejas en una jerárquica colmena de la cual nadie había visto a la reina en más tiempo del que él tenía con vida. Y aun así, el único ángel raro e insubordinado aparentemente era Sherlock.

            John se removió entre sueños y le trajo de vuelta al presente, sacando de su cabeza los pensamientos que por tanto tiempo la poblaron para dar paso a las nuevas inquietudes que le acechaban, como su inexplicable atracción hacia ese humano en particular, sus ganas de protegerle a toda costa, el extraño vacío que sentía al dejarle… Cosas que sólo podían ser explicadas con una única palabra, si la idea en sí no fuera por completo descabellada.

            —Los seres de luz podemos sentir amor, Sherlock, pero enamorarse es cosa de criaturas terrenales —le había dicho Victor en alguno de sus encuentros, centurias atrás, antes de que fuera ascendido a vigía de clase tres. Su hermano siempre parecía tener respuestas para esa clase de preguntas, seguramente debido a ser milenios mayor que él—. Nuestro amor es diferente. Amamos a nuestros semejantes de manera completa e incondicional, pero no nos enamoramos de ellos. Enamorarse requiere la capacidad de sentir pasión, pero los ángeles no estamos configurados con ese propósito. Es por eso que un ángel jamás podría enamorarse de un terrenal ni un humano amar a un ser de luz. Somos demasiado diferentes, y además, las leyes del Creador nos prohíben mezclarnos con ellos.

            _Prohibido._

            Todo lo referente a John Watson gritaba peligro, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, más crecía esa inexplicable conexión que les unía, una que no debía ni siquiera existir, algo sin precedentes y totalmente fuera de lo común, fuera de todo lo conocido, fuera de toda lógica o razón. Pero a Sherlock no podían importarle menos las razones ni el hecho de no saber por qué rayos estaba pasándole todo eso justamente a él, y justamente con _ese_ humano en particular. Todo lo que él sabía era que deseaba con todo su ser poder seguir acompañándole, poder cuidarle y defenderle, poder hacer algo por él. Lo que fuera.

            Sherlock miró a John de nuevo, fijándose en cada detalle de su pacífica expresión. Algo en ese hombre removía fibras muy arraigadas dentro de su energía, y prohibido o no, el vigía se negaba a dejar que ese _algo_ se perdiera. Alejarse de John estaba fuera de discusión, tanto por la terrible sensación de que cosas malas sucedían cuando le dejaba como por el simple y egoísta motivo de no querer estar lejos de su humano.

            Extendió una mano hacia el rostro de John, y rozó su mejilla con la punta de los dedos. Sabía que él no podía sentir su toque —al menos no de la manera en la que los humanos están acostumbrados— pero en ese momento ansiaba tener alguna clase de contacto con aquel hombre, algo más personal que un simple rozar de alas o que seguirle a todos lados. Algo más íntimo...

            Y en ese momento, John abrió los ojos.

            No fue más que un instante, apenas el tiempo que a Sherlock le tomó reaccionar, pero fue más que suficiente. El vigía retiró su mano de inmediato, saltó hacia atrás y se cubrió con sus alas tan rápido como le fue posible, retrocediendo hasta dar con la esquina más alejada. Sabía que los ojos del humano jamás serían capaces de atravesar la barrera de sus alas, estaba seguro detrás de ellas y tenía una perfecta vista de lo que pasaba frente a él, pero aun así se sentía agitado, y de haber tenido un corazón estaba seguro de que el mismo estaría completamente desbocado.

            John se sentó en la cama, enjugándose los ojos y entornando la mirada en todas direcciones. ¿Acaso había podido verle? Sherlock no estaba seguro de lo contrario, pues todo había pasado demasiado rápido como para fijarse. Pero algo en la manera en la que el humano escudriñaba la oscuridad le hacía sentirse expuesto, como si sus leales alas ya no pudieran escudarle, como si John en verdad le viera.

            Por fin, John pareció desistir, volviendo a enjugarse los ojos mientras daba un gran y sonoro bostezo. Se recostó de nuevo en su cama, se cubrió con la manta y se giró hacia su costado, quedando con el rostro hacia la pared. Pasaron apenas un par de minutos hasta que su energía se volvió estable y uniforme —indicativo del sueño—, momento que el vigía aprovechó para subir a la azotea. Necesitaba pensar en lo ocurrido, y también determinar qué tan grande había sido la infracción, si es que había habido alguna. Necesitaba estar solo por un rato.

            —¿Te diviertes? —preguntó una voz tan pronto Sherlock llegó al techo del edificio. El ángel resopló; debió haberlo supuesto.

            —Define «diversión» —respondió en tono altanero, en un vano intento por disfrazar su agitación.

            Los ángeles podían sentirse entre ellos —por haber sido creados de la misma energía primaria— e incluso sin una desarrollada habilidad empática como la de Molly, su hermano de seguro ya estaba al tanto de lo que acababa de suceder. Si no, ¿por qué otra cosa estaría allí?

            —Mycroft quiere verte, Sherlock —anunció Greg sin más rodeos—, y los Otros están con él. —Eso el vigía no se lo esperaba.

            —¿Se puede saber a qué debo el honor? —preguntó. El mensajero se cruzó de brazos y alzo una ceja.

            —A mí me parece que eso ya lo sabes, hermano. —Sherlock suspiró. Sabía que había ignorado el llamado demasiadas veces, y también estaba consciente de lo muy poco prudente que había sido su comportamiento de ese día. Y si a eso le sumaba lo que acababa de pasar, lo mejor era aceptar su derrota antes de que las cosas pudieran ponerse peor—. ¿Vienes? —preguntó Greg, suavizando su expresión y extendiéndole una mano. El vigía asintió y se acercó para tomarla, desapareciendo al instante.

***

            El Gran Juzgado no había cambiado nada desde su última visita. Una sala grande, intimidante y desierta, con decenas de sillas alrededor que jamás eran ocupadas y con un estrado alto, desde donde Mycroft le miraba en ese instante.

            —¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que fue? —reprendió el arcángel, con una expresión consternada que sólo se reflejaba en su mirada—. ¿De las consecuencias que pudo haber traído tu pequeño desliz?

            —«Pudo» —repitió Sherlock, asegurándose de enfatizar cada sílaba—, pero no lo hizo. Me cubrí —aseguró—, no me vio. Fin de la amenaza bíblica.

            —Eso no lo sabes —le recordó su superior—. Nadie lo sabe con certeza. Es tu palabra contra los hechos.

            —¿Crees que no me daría cuenta de que fui visto por un humano, Mycroft? —replicó el ángel.

            — _Ellos_ lo creen. —Mycroft abrió los brazos para señalar los puestos vacíos a ambos lados del suyo. Su bajo rango no le permitía a Sherlock ver a nadie allí, pero el vigía podía sentirles; antiguas presencias rebosantes de energía primaria. Los Otros, los jueces de los seres de luz, o como a él le gustaba decirles: «los chismosos del cosmos»—. Dicen que eres demasiado descuidado e inmaduro, y que debes alejarte de ese humano para empezar a cumplir con tu _verdadera_ misión.

            —Siglos atrás querían que me interesara por los humanos y ahora que por fin lo hago quieren que me dedique a otra cosa. Deberían decidirse de una buena vez.

            —Y tú deberías aprender a respetar a tus superiores, _malakhim_ —advirtió el otro, endureciendo el gesto—. ¿O es que acaso se te olvida quiénes son los que llevan las riendas? —Sherlock abrió la boca para protestar pero fue interrumpido—. Eres un vigía de la clase más baja, y tu misión es estudiar a la raza humana como un todo, no permanecer al lado de un individuo sin nada de especial. Si se te ha permitido quedarte junto a esa alma karmática es solamente porque es preferible eso a que te pases otro milenio vagando por la tierra sin hacer nada más que causar problemas. Pero nuestra consideración tiene límites, malakhim y ningún _hamicaloz_ está exento de cumplir las reglas.

            Un raro cambio en la vibración emitida por el arcángel fue lo que delató la verdadera naturaleza del intercambio, que Sherlock había comenzado a sospechar desde la primera mención de su rango en idioma antiguo. Ya no era Mycroft quién le reprendía desde el estrado, pues los Otros se habían apoderado de su cuerpo y le utilizaban como canal. «Tal como aquella vez», pensó el vigía.

            —Jamás osaría pensar lo contrario —dijo Sherlock con calma, en el tono menos sarcástico que pudo lograr.

            —No te burles de nosotros —dijo Mycroft a su vez—. No olvides que tenemos el tiempo de nuestro lado. —Y esa sola mención bastó para hacerle erguirse en posición defensiva, desplegando sus alas hacia atrás de manera automática. Una amenaza.

            —¿Hay algo más que deba saber o puedo irme ya? —preguntó Sherlock, con todas las alarmas de su ser activadas y dispuestas. Los Otros representaban un peligro para él. En verdad _necesitaba_ salir de ahí.

            —Márchate, Sherlock —respondió el arcángel cerrando los ojos, al tiempo que señalaba la salida con un suave ademan. Ya no eran _ellos_ hablando—. Ya fue suficiente por hoy. —El vigía asintió y giró sobre sus talones, saliendo de ese lugar infernal lo más rápido que pudo.

***

            Era ya muy de noche cuando Sherlock pudo bajar a la tierra, por lo que ni siquiera se molestó en recorrer Londres para buscar a John. Sólo había un lugar en donde pudiera estar, o al menos eso pensaba él.

            Al llegar al departamento, lo único que lo esperaba era el silencio de una casa vacía. Las luces estaban apagadas, la cama hecha y las cortinas corridas, pero John no se encontraba en ningún lado. El vigía miró el calendario detrás de la puerta y comprobó que apenas habían pasado cuatro días desde que respondió el llamado. ¿Acaso John se había marchado por fin? No. Sus cosas todavía estaban en el baúl y la laptop reposaba sobre el desayunador. El humano seguía viviendo en ese cuartucho, pero la verdadera pregunta era: ¿Dónde estaba en ese momento?

            Comenzaba a contemplar la posibilidad de salir a buscarle cuando un ruido detrás de él detuvo sus cavilaciones. El ángel saltó hacia adelante y se giró para ver la puerta, cubriéndose con sus alas de manera instintiva. John entró al departamento instantes después, con gesto cansado pero con su energía interna bastante más equilibrada que la última vez.

            Un moderado olor a cigarrillo y a licor se desprendía de su ropa, lo que unido a los retazos de memoria que Sherlock era capaz de percibir le indicaron al vigía que John había estado en algún pub de Londres, compartiendo con un puñado de sus ex compañeros de campaña.

            El humano arrojó las llaves sobre la mesa y cerró la puerta de una leve patada, deteniéndose en seco tan pronto estuvo completamente dentro del departamento. Su expresión cambió de repente, pasando de exhausta a enfocada en menos de nada. Miraba suspicazmente en todas direcciones, entornando los ojos, haciendo que los sentidos de Sherlock también se pusieran en alerta; ¿que acaso John podía sentir algo que el ángel no?

            De un momento a otro, la errante mirada de John dejó de rebuscar en la oscuridad, deteniéndose justo en su dirección. El humano comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia adelante, sin despegar la mirada de lo que para él debía parecer una pared completamente vacía; porque no había manera en el mundo de que John en verdad estuviera viéndole. Simplemente _no_ era posible... ¿O sí?

            John se detuvo a apenas un par de palmos de distancia, y Sherlock sintió su certeza flaquear junto con su energía. Era como si el humano estuviera mirándole a él, y de no haber estado escudado por sus alas, Sherlock habría podido jurar que eso era lo que ocurría.

            Un momento más y John dio un sonoro suspiro, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza, para luego girar sobre sus talones e ir a encender  la luz. Sherlock soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo, y aprovechó el momento de distracción para desplegar sus alas y subir a la azotea. Molly estaba esperándolo arriba.

            —¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, acercándose a él y posando una mano sobre su mejilla. El toque equilibró su energía de inmediato—. Greg me contó lo del Juzgado. ¿Fueron muy duros contigo? ¿Qué tan grande fue el salto esta vez?

            —Apenar unos cuantos días —respondió Sherlock, poniendo una mano sobre la de su hermana y agradeciendo internamente su presencia—. Pensé que estabas con tu nueva misión.

            —Lo estaba —dijo ella con una sonrisa—, pero no podía quedarme tranquila sabiendo que estabas así. Tu energía está bastante desequilibrada incluso para tus estándares. ¿Pasó algo con John?

            —Yo... —titubeó el vigía, inseguro de cómo continuar.

            Lo que acababa de pasar en el departamento era, a todas luces, algo de lo que preocuparse. John parecía haber sentido su presencia, a pesar de no poseer la habilidad innata con la que algunos humanos nacían. ¿Era posible que John hubiera desarrollado la capacidad de sentir seres no-terrenales? Y de ser así, ¿había tenido Sherlock algo que ver con eso?

            Millones de preguntas pululaban dentro de su cabeza, pero una de ellas se alzaba sobre todas ellas, trabando su lengua e impidiéndole vocear las demás: ¿Acaso ya lo sabrían los Otros? A juzgar por el hecho de que nadie había bajado a buscarle, lo más probable era que no lo supieran. Y si a sus _grandiosos_ oídos cósmicos no había llegado la información, definitivamente no sería Sherlock quién les diera la exclusiva.

            —Nada importante —dijo al final, alejándose de su hermana para ir a sentarse al borde de la azotea—. Querían fastidiarme por vigilar a un solo humano y por no atender los últimos llamados.

            Desde su posición se le hacía imposible ver su rostro, pero las oscilaciones que emanaban de ella evidenciaban su preocupación. Un momento después, Molly se acercó a él por detrás y posó una mano sobre su hombro.

            —Está bien —aceptó, ligeramente como una manera de confortarle. Sherlock odiaba mentirle, porque de todos sus hermanos, Molly era la que más se merecía su completa confianza. Pero dadas las circunstancias, lo mejor era no arriesgarse—. Sólo... llámame si sucede algo, ¿sí? O dile a Irene que me encuentre. Yo vendré tan rápido como pueda y ambos pensaremos en algo. —El vigía giró el rostro y asintió hacia su hermana. Ella asintió de vuelta y desapareció tras un batir de alas.

***

            Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron sin noticias de arriba ni nuevas visitas de sus hermanos, con Sherlock aún siguiendo a John a todos lados, pero vigilándole desde lo alto, y utilizando sus habilidades de vigía para sentir los movimientos del humano cuando éste estaba fuera de su rango de visión.

            Para su sorpresa, el ánimo de John parecía haber mejorado mucho durante esos días, pues había salido de nuevo con sus ex compañeros del ejército, comía más e incluso había conseguido un trabajo; no eran más que unas suplencias como médico general en una clínica cerca de su casa, nada muy lujoso pero que le mantenía activo y alejado de su deprimente habitación. John estaba mejorando, poco a poco volviendo a ser lo que era cuando le conoció y permitiendo a su adormecida alma vibrar cada vez más alto, lo que era bueno para su carga karmática pero no tan bueno para el vigía que le acompañaba.

            Mientras más alto vibraba el alma de John, más atraído se sentía Sherlock hacia él, convirtiendo la autoimpuesta distancia en algo cada vez más difícil de mantener. ¿Qué exactamente era lo que causaba esa necesidad de cercanía? Sherlock no tenía ni idea, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que debía tener cuidado e intentar resistir sus impulsos, lo cual estaba resultando bastante bien... hasta que ya no resultó más.

            John había tenido un buen día, repleto de pequeñas victorias como una consulta tranquila, su comida favorita para el almuerzo, la decisión de Harry de regresar a la rehabilitación y una improvisada salida con compañeros del trabajo; detalles que le hacían sentir bien, y que hacían a su alma iluminarse de tal manera que Sherlock tuvo que comenzar a volar mucho más lejos que de costumbre para contrarrestar la inexplicable atracción.

            El ángel viró en una esquina conocida, alcanzando a ver a John apenas un segundo antes de que entrara en su edificio. El extraño magnetismo se hizo presente en ese momento, incitándole a seguir al humano hasta adentro de la estructura sin importar lo peligroso que pudiera ser. Sherlock respiró profundo, remontó el vuelo y dio varias vueltas en círculo para calmarse. Era como si John le llamara, como si de alguna manera estar cerca del humano fuera la verdadera razón de su existencia; algo imposible de explicar y mucho más imposible de resistir. Y pensándolo mejor, ¿quién era él para resistirse?

            «¡No!», pensó Sherlock de inmediato. Por supuesto que debía resistirse a sus impulsos, sobre todo si quería seguir al lado de John por más tiempo. Resistir la tentación era la mejor forma de proceder, sin acercarse al humano para evitar incidentes como el de aquella vez. Los Otros le querían lejos de John a como diera lugar, y si algo como eso volvía a suceder, lo más seguro era que no le permitieran verle de nuevo. Debía alejarse, tenía que hacerlo, a menos que...

            Una idea fugaz cruzó su mente, llenando su pecho de algo parecido a la emoción. «Si John está dormido, no hay riesgo», pensó, «sólo necesito esperar a que se duerma». Y aunque muy en el fondo, una voz parecida a la de Mycroft le advertía que no lo hiciera, la verdad era que el ángel estaba demasiado entusiasmado con la perspectiva de acercarse a John otra vez como para detenerse a pensar en razones.

            Sherlock esperó bastante rato, mientras el humano se daba un baño, se cambiaba de ropa y se metía a la cama. Sus pensamientos eran difíciles de analizar debido a las cervezas ingeridas durante la noche, pero el cesar de sus movimientos sobre el colchón durante más de media hora fue el indicativo que el vigía necesitó para dar por sentado que Morfeo por fin había hecho su trabajo.

            Bajó sin siquiera pensarlo, aterrizando justo al lado de la cabecera de la cama. John estaba de espaldas a él y cubierto por una manta. Su cabello rubio, todavía húmedo del baño, se encontraba en punta del lado en el que el humano seguramente había intentado dormirse, y Sherlock encontró ese sencillo detalle tan supremamente adorable que no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba cerca de John por primera vez en lo que se le hacía demasiado tiempo, mirándole dormir como si nada pasara, haciéndole compañía cual si fuera su guardián. Un calor agradable se extendió por su cuerpo ante ese pensamiento, desde la punta de sus alas hasta los dedos de sus descalzos pies. Era como si su cuerpo en verdad reconociera la cercanía entre ellos como algo bueno; como si la sola presencia del humano en la habitación tuviera el poder de cargar sus baterías.

            Tan distraído se encontraba con el torbellino de sensaciones que cuando la voz de John llegó a sus oídos ni siquiera le dio tiempo de cubrirse.

            —Sé que estás ahí —le dijo sin girarse, su voz ronca y serena. Sherlock no supo qué hacer más que esconderse tras sus alas, pero la impresión era tanta que moverse de su sitio ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza. ¿Que acaso John estaba hablando en sueños?—. Puedo sentirte a mi espalda, incluso puedo decir que estás cerca de mi cabeza. —Y si el vigía ya estaba asustado, ese comentario le erizó todo el cuerpo. Eso no era posible, John no era vidente, ni siquiera era _materia_ ; él era un humano común y corriente. Eso simplemente no podía ser.

            —Perdona que te dé la espalda —continuó—, pero por alguna razón no me parece que girarme cambie las cosas. En realidad creo que podría hacerlo todo peor, porque lo más seguro es que, si me giro y veo que no estás allí, deje de sentirte y comience a pensar que todo esto es una tontería. Y que simplemente me estoy volviendo loco.

            La sorpresa de Sherlock comenzó a disiparse, dando paso a su innata curiosidad. Seguía cubierto con sus alas, pero se permitió estar presente en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, registrando cada detalle con su mente analítica y dándose cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba: John estaba tan perdido como él.

            —No puedes oírme, ¿verdad? —aventuró el vigía, sin recibir respuesta alguna. Se sintió inevitablemente decepcionado ante los hechos—. Ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que soy. —Más que una pregunta, una afirmación de lo obvio.

            —No sé qué seas —dijo John a su vez, haciendo que algo dentro del estómago del ángel se retorciera. «Mera coincidencia», se dijo a sí mismo—. ¡Rayos! Ni siquiera sé si realmente estás detrás de mí escuchando lo que digo. Tan solo sé que hay algo que cambia en el ambiente cuando te siento, algo que cambia dentro de mí... —John hizo una pausa, y Sherlock se descubrió a sí mismo deseando con todas sus fuerzas tener la capacidad de verle a la cara. Como si pudiera leerle la mente, el humano se incorporó en la cama y apoyó la espalda de la pared; tenía los ojos abiertos pero se miraba las manos, seguramente temeroso de levantar el rostro y no encontrarse con nada. Suspiró—. Quizás estoy volviéndome loco, pero creo... creo que has estado conmigo desde que era estudiante. No sé cómo explicarlo, yo simplemente... lo sé. Y también sé que me dejaste cuando estuve en Afganistán, justo antes de lo de mi hombro; pero quiero creer que no lo hiciste con mala intención, que no sabías lo solo que eso me haría sentir. Lo... abandonado.

            Las alas de Sherlock temblaban inquietas, queriendo descubrirle, queriendo que John lo viera y supiera que _en verdad_ estaba ahí con él, que en verdad existía, y que no estaba loco. Se obligó a permanecer oculto y a seguir escuchando; no se alejaría de John ahora que sabía que podía sentirlo, no hasta que el humano terminara de desahogarse, al menos.

            —Sé que regresaste cuando ya estaba invalidado, ¿sabes? Lo... lo sentí. Pero no quería saber nada de nadie en ese momento. —La confesión de John se sentía como dagas en su pecho, así como las implicaciones. Sherlock quería acercarse, quería tocarle, tener más contacto con él que la simple mutua presencia, pero no debía hacerlo—. Incluso llegué a pensar que todo era producto de mi imaginación, y no puedo decir que todavía no lo pienso, pero esa noche en la que no me podía dormir... esa noche pude verte, estoy seguro de que eras tú, y yo... me di cuenta de que ya no me siento desprotegido. Así que por favor, por lo que más quieras, no me dejes otra vez.

            —John, yo...

            Pero el ángel no pudo terminar la frase, pues un batir de alas a su espalda y una mano en su hombro fue lo último que pudo percibir antes de perder de vista la habitación de John.

***

            Sherlock estaba de pie en medio del Juzgado, y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. John le había pedido que no le dejara y él había estado a punto de hacerle una promesa, pero antes de poder hacerlo, algo —o alguien— le había hecho aparecer allí, de espaldas al estrado y con un carnaval de sentimientos arremolinados en su pecho.

            Se giró lentamente, tratando de aparentar una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Frente a él estaba Mycroft, y a cada lado del arcángel una silla vacía, desde donde emanaban presencias poderosas y amenazadoras.

            —Mycroft —saludó como si nada—, ¡qué sorpresa! Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí.

            —Sherlock, por favor. —La voz de del arcángel sonaba cansada, como si hubiera estado discutiendo con alguien realmente intransigente durante demasiado tiempo.

            —¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el vigía, fingiendo inocencia.

            —Sabes perfectamente qué es lo que pasa, y también sabes por qué estás aquí. Estuviste a punto de hacerle un _juramento_ a un humano, y lo que es peor, el humano te habló directamente. Tu conexión con John Watson se ha vuelto demasiado fuerte, y ya no podemos permitirla.

            —¿Lo sabían? —preguntó Sherlock, sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

            —Por supuesto que lo sabíamos —respondió Mycroft sin una pizca de victoria en su voz. Era como si estuviera repitiendo palabras que no le pertenecían, como si los otros estuvieran diciéndole qué decir. El vigía se preguntó cómo era que todavía no se habían apoderado de su cuerpo para comunicarse con él, como en veces anteriores—. Siempre supimos que ese humano tenía la capacidad de sentirte a ti, pero necesitábamos comprobar qué tanto.

            Así que estaban espiando. Los malditos le habían dejado el camino libre solo para darle oportunidad de equivocarse. Supieron todo el tiempo que John podía sentirle, y dejaron el tiempo correr sólo para ver qué pasaba y poderle castigar luego. Todo había sido un plan de ellos. Todo había sido una trampa.

            —¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —El arcángel cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, probablemente reconociendo el tono de reproche en las palabras de Sherlock. Los abrió de nuevo.

            —No era... conveniente —dijo.

            —Así que fuimos sus ratas de laboratorio —acusó el ángel, en tono frío.

            —Necesitábamos estar seguros de qué tan lejos podía llegar su... vínculo —corrigió Mycroft hacia él. Sherlock se limitó a mirarle—. Lo de ustedes es algo sin precedentes, algo que debía ser considerado y estudiado en justa medida. Pero las cosas se han salido de control y ya no podemos permitirte estar cerca de él.

            Las palabras del arcángel resonaron en su cabeza, cargadas de un inconfundible significado. Le separarían de John incluso después de haberle hecho pasarse semanas enteras sin acercársele. Lo obligarían a irse lejos. A abandonarle. A dejarle solo.

            —No puedes —masculló, con la voz congestionada—. No puedes alejarme de él, Mycroft. ¡No puedes!

            —Ya está hecho —le respondió el otro—, y sabes que debes acatarlo lo quieras o no.

            —¡John no puede estar sin mí! —exclamó el vigía, perdiendo la compostura—. Él me necesita y yo a él. Cosas malas suceden cuando me alejo. No sé cómo explicarlo, sólo... sólo sé que es así.

            —Tu afiliación con ese humano ha alterado el equilibrio. Estando cerca de él estás rompiendo la continuidad del cosmos y ya es hora de parar toda esta locura.

            —Pero él está mejorando —insistió Sherlock, desesperado—, mi cercanía le hace bien. _Debo_ estar con él.

            —Estás teniendo efecto en su conducta, sí —aceptó Mycroft, con voz cansada—. Y es precisamente por eso que no puedes seguir a su lado. John Watson, como cada humano, tiene un destino trazado para él, y tu presencia en su vida lo está alterando. Estás inmiscuyéndote en asuntos de los hombres, alterando el curso natural de las cosas y modificando el destino de un alma humana. No puedes continuar.

            ¿Modificando su destino? ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Por lo que Sherlock sabía, el destino de cada ser humano estaba escrito en las estrellas, pero dicho destino iba cambiando conforme el alma iba tomando decisiones a lo largo de su vida. Cada alma tenía la capacidad de reescribir su propia historia, entonces ¿por qué la presencia del vigía en la vida de John estaba «cambiando su destino»? ¿Que acaso el destino de John era dejarse morir? ¡No! Sherlock no lo permitiría. Haría lo que fuera para impedirlo.

            —John me necesita, Mycroft, por favor —suplicó hacia su hermano, quien le dedicó una mirada cargada de algo parecido a una disculpa.

            —La decisión está tomada, Sherlock. Espera afuera mientras decidimos tu nueva misión —sentenció Mycroft, y el ángel sintió el mundo derrumbarse bajo sus pies.

***

            Sus pasos resonaban en el desierto pasillo, haciendo eco de su nerviosa y repetitiva caminata. Habían pasado cerca de quince minutos desde que Mycroft le hiciera salir, y Sherlock comenzaba a preocuparse. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser darle una nueva misión? Y mucho más importante: ¿acaso le impedirían volver a la tierra?

            Aún no podía creer que esos vejestorios lo hubieran usado de conejillo de indias, dejándole estar con John para luego alegar que era demasiado peligroso para el equilibrio cósmico. «¡Al diablo con el equilibrio!» pensó frustrado, caminando de un lado a otro y mirando hacia la puerta cerrada. Le daba completamente igual lo que decidieran dentro de esa sala, pues planeaba seguir acompañando a John así tuviera que enfrentarse al mismísimo Creador. Él y su humano eran especiales, dos mitades de un todo a las que ni los Otros ni Mycroft ni nadie podría separar, pues Sherlock se aseguraría de evitarlo a como diera lugar.

            —Sherlock... —la voz de Molly le hizo detenerse, sacándole de sus maquinaciones y haciéndole levantar el rostro. Su hermana estaba frente a él, mirándole mientras retorcía las manos sobre el vestido de flores que siempre usaba. La preocupación surcaba su rostro, y una sola palabra cruzó la mente del vigía en ese instante.

            —John —dijo, casi sin aliento, al tiempo que Molly lo alcanzaba—. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Está en peligro? —preguntó, comenzando a desesperarse. La mirada de la mujer no presagiaba nada bueno.

            —John está bien —respondió Molly, poniendo sus manos sobre las de él—. Está intacto, no le ha pasado nada todavía.

            —¿Todavía?

            —Hermano, por favor...

            —Molly, ¡dímelo ya! —exigió, en un tono más alto del que le hubiera gustado. La mujer apretó sus manos con más fuerza—. Tengo que saber —pidió él.

            —John está con vida —explicó la vigía—, pero no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda aguantar sin ti. No come, apenas duerme y está muy deprimido. Y todo desde que estás aquí arriba.

            —Pero él... estaba mejorando —balbuceó Sherlock, sin saber qué más decir—. Estaba _bien_. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

            —Yo... no lo sé, Sherlock, de verdad —confesó Molly—. Irene y yo nos hemos turnado para vigilarle desde que te llamaron pero va de mal en peor, y que esté tan distraído no ayuda en nada. Irene dice que lo siente perdido, despegado del mundo en el que vive, como un cascarón vacío...

            —Molly —comenzó Sherlock, un detalle crucial por fin haciendo _clic_ en su cerebro—, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? —Su hermana lo miró con compasión.

            —En la tierra han pasado dos años —dijo al fin—. Es por eso que vine a buscarte. —Y eso fue lo único que Sherlock necesitó para mandar al garete la poca precaución que aún quedaba dentro de él.

            Abrazó a su hermana muy fuerte, sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de hacer quizás le valiera una condena eterna por desacato, y que era muy probable que no volvieran a verse nunca más. Ella le abrazó de vuelta por unos instantes, para luego soltarle y besarle la mejilla.

            —Irene está en Belgravia, cumpliendo una misión. Si John no está en su casa, dile a ella que te ayude a encontrarlo. —El ángel comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero Molly le llamó antes de llegar—. Y Sherlock —agregó—, cuando lo encuentres hazle saber que nunca estará solo.

            Sherlock asintió y siguió su camino, sin la más mínima idea de cómo hacer eso que su hermana le había encomendado pero con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para detenerse por ese detalle. Abrió la gran puerta de madera y desapareció tras ella.

***

            John no estaba en su casa ni en los alrededores, tampoco en la clínica donde hacía suplencias antes de que Sherlock se fuera ni en el pub donde se reunía con amigos. No estaba con Harriet ni con Sarah, la doctora. No estaba en ningún lugar, y era como si realmente se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

            La luna estaba alta cuando Sherlock fue a buscar a Irene. Su hermana lo recibió con la misma expresión de preocupación que Molly, y tras un breve momento de canalizar su _don_ , ubicó a John cerca del centro de Londres. El vigía le agradeció su ayuda y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, comenzando a recorrer el centro una calle a la vez, sobrevolando cada rincón e intentando desesperadamente sentir a John a través de sus vibraciones. Estuvo a punto de devolverse a Belgravia a buscar de nuevo a Irene cuando la energía característica del alma de John le hizo detenerse en medio del aire. Sin duda era su humano, pero había algo muy distinto en su esencia, como si una cosa importante estuviera perdida y sin esperanza de ser recuperada; como si algo le faltara.

            Sherlock planeó entre los edificios hasta dar con la correcta, apenas divisando a John entre la oscuridad reinante. El humano caminaba por el medio de la calzada, completamente ajeno al mundo que lo rodeaba, ajeno de la suave llovizna que empapaba su cabello y del ángel vigía que le miraba desde lo alto. Un claxon sacó a Sherlock del momentáneo trance que ver a John había provocado, al tiempo que un celaje carmesí se aproximaba a la delgada figura de John; iba a atropellarlo.

            De inmediato, el ángel se lanzó en picado hacia el humano, quitándole del camino apenas instantes antes del impacto y cayendo encima de él sin poderlo evitar. La bocina del autobús volvió a resonar cuando éste pasó junto a ellos, pero Sherlock apenas y lo registró, ocupado como estaba en detallar esos profundos ojos color azul oscuro que le devolvían la mirada.

            Las alas de Sherlock los protegían a ambos de la lluvia y de los ojos curiosos, pero por la posición de sus cuerpos era literalmente imposible que el vigía las pudiera usar para escudarse detrás de ellas. John le miraba con una expresión extraña en el rostro, una mezcla entre querer decir mil cosas y no tener nada que decir. La expresión de Sherlock no debía ser muy distinta a la de su contraparte, con un caleidoscopio de emociones seguramente dibujado en cada centímetro.

            Por primera vez se veían el uno al otro, el ángel y el humano unidos por una fuerza misteriosa de la que nadie había escuchado hablar y a la que los antiguos temían como si fuera algo malo. Dos partes de un todo, la singularidad del cosmos, el desafío de lo conocido.

            «Hazle saber que nunca estará solo», las palabras de Molly llegaron a él en ese momento, cobrando más sentido que nunca, pues Sherlock ahora sabía qué hacer. Le sonrió al humano de forma amplia y sincera, tal y como aquella primera vez en el laboratorio del St. Barts, cuando le encontró entre la multitud y decidió que John Watson era un misterio que sí estaba dispuesto a desenmarañar. Para su sorpresa, John le sonrió de vuelta.

            Y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, Sherlock de nuevo se encontraba de pie frente al estrado del Gran Juzgado, donde ya no sólo estaba Mycroft sino que a cada lado estaban, respectivamente, un niño de piel clara y una niña de piel oscura, vestidos con túnicas blancas y con los ojos cerrados.

            —¡Malakhim! —bramó una voz, erizándole todo el cuerpo; un sonido desconocido y etéreo, pero completamente aterrador. El ángel se dio cuenta instantes después de que provenía de ambos niños—. Se te dijo que esperaras nuestro veredicto y osaste bajar a la tierra de los hombres, pasando de plano, dejándote ver por el alma karmática e interfiriendo en su destino. Bajo nuestras leyes, eso es considerado desacato, y bajo la ley del Creador, ¡el desacato se paga con sacrificio!

            —¿Por qué hiciste eso, Sherlock? —preguntó Mycroft a su vez, en un tono de voz completamente diferente al de sus contrapartes, uno más compasivo y para nada iracundo.

            —Tenía que hacerlo —respondió el vigía con toda honestidad. De nada valían las excusas, y a decir verdad, ya no tenía miedo de aceptar consecuencias—. John estaba en peligro y era mi deber ayudarle. Simplemente _tenía_ que hacerlo.

            —La vida o muerte de los humanos no te concierne, malakhim. No eres quién para creerte con derecho de modificarla. Sólo el Creador y los ángeles de la vida y la muerte tienen ese derecho. ¿O es que acaso crees que las Leyes Divinas no aplican para ti?

            —Me niego a creer en un Creador ausente —dijo Sherlock sin una pizca de remordimiento—, y mucho más a seguir sus estúpidas normas.

            —¡Blasfemia! —rugieron los niños, abriendo al fin los ojos. Sus pupilas blanquecinas daban la impresión de que eran ciegos—. Serás castigado por tus delitos y herejías, pero no permitiremos que oses hablar así de nuestro Padre.

            —¡Pues castíguenme! —gritó Sherlock hacia ellos—. Si el precio a pagar por salvar al humano al que amo es el bendito castigo del _supuesto_ Creador, aquí estoy y lo acepto gustoso.

            —Los seres de luz no pueden amar a los humanos —intervino el arcángel—. Sherlock, reacciona, por favor.

            —En eso te equivocas, Mycroft —refutó el ángel con convicción, componiendo una sonrisa—. _Ustedes_ no pueden amar a un humano, pero por alguna razón yo fui, yo _soy_ capaz de hacerlo. Casi toda mi existencia la pasé en la más absoluta soledad, sin interés por mi misión, sintiéndome miserable y sin entender el motivo de mi creación. Pero todo eso cambió cuando encontré a John Watson; él me hizo cambiar y yo a él, nos mejoramos mutuamente con la simple acción de existir uno cerca del otro, y eso es algo que ni siquiera ustedes pueden negar. Hoy John necesitó de mí, así que fui en su busca; logré salvarle de una tragedia y lo volvería a hacer si tuviera la oportunidad. Y si eso no puede considerarse _amor_ , entonces ninguno de nosotros podrá conocer nunca el significado de esa palabra.

            Mycroft le miró con expresión anonada y los ojos muy abiertos. Los Otros, en cambio, no mostraban expresión alguna en sus rostros.

            —¿Acaso reniegas de tu raza, entonces? ¿Reniegas de tu Padre y propósito de creación?

            —No reniego de absolutamente nada —negó Sherlock—. Soy un hamicaloz y eso es lo que seré, pero también estoy enamorado de John Hamish Watson y no pienso negarlo ante nadie.

            —¡Eso es una aberración! —chillaron los niños—. Retráctate ahora mismo o tendrás que someterte al juicio del Padre.

            —¡Pues sométanme! —declaró Sherlock, abriendo los brazos y exponiéndose ante ellos—. Llévenme ante _él_ y le diré lo mismo que les acabo de decir a ustedes. Y si he de pagar con mi vida por haber amado y salvado a un alma humana, pues que así sea.

            — _Trian_ —dijeron los Otros, abriendo los brazos y alzando las manos hacia el cielo.

            —Trian —susurró el ángel a su vez, al tiempo que una terrible oscuridad lo envolvía.

            Se dejó caer de rodillas pero jamás llegó a tocar el suelo, y una sensación muy parecida a la de sus alas cuando le cubrían se apoderó de todo su ser. Era como si las alas de alguien más grande le estuvieran protegiendo, como si toda pena estuviera siendo de alguna manera removida de su interior. Poco a poco comenzó a sentirse adormecido, con los recuerdos de John surcando su mente cual si fuera una película vieja.

            Lo último que pudo percibir fue un par de brazos envolviéndole al completo, cálidos y protectores, como si impidieran que algo malo pudiera pasarle. Lo último que pudo ver en su cabeza fue la sonrisa de John desde esa húmeda acera londinense. Y después de eso, Sherlock dejó que el sueño al fin se lo llevara.


	2. Epílogo

            Extrañamente, era un buen día en Londres. Ni muy nublado ni muy húmedo ni muy soleado; un clima perfecto para ir al parque o hacer un picnic con alguien especial. Pero John tenía otros planes.

            Justo varios días antes se había encontrado con un ex compañero de la universidad al que había invitado a un café para recordar viejos tiempos y ponerse al día con sus respectivas vidas. Mike Stamford le había contado de su familia, su trabajo como profesor de química inorgánica y su ganancia de peso desde sus días en la facultad; John había relatado sus aventuras en Afganistán y el motivo de su invalidación, así como su agradable y tranquilo modo de vida actual, y el hecho de que se encontraba buscando un compañero de habitación para poder aligerar las cuentas.

            Sin embargo, y aunque consideraba a Mike como un hombre de confianza y de mente abierta, John había elegido dejar por fuera una parte crucial de su historia: la parte en la que una criatura con forma humana y alas invisibles le había salvado la vida en más de una manera, apartándole del camino de un gran autobús en marcha y dándole la esperanza que su vida necesitaba.

            Más de un año había pasado desde aquello, y si bien John ya jamás había vuelto a sentir o a ver a ese hombre, algo dentro de él le decía que ese no sería su último encuentro. El ex-militar había recuperado el control de su vida después de aquel incidente, y también había comenzado a buscar respuestas a sus múltiples interrogantes existenciales: ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Por qué casi nunca pudo verle? ¿Cómo había sabido que John estaba allí?

            La palabra «ángel» había pasado por su mente muchísimas veces, pero ningún libro que leyera acerca del tema terminaba de explicar todo lo que le había pasado a él. Pero ángel o no, si había algo de lo que John estaba seguro era de poder reconocerle donde fuera.

            La noche del incidente, la calle había estado totalmente oscura, pero incluso a la tenue luz de la luna, el doctor pudo distinguir los ojos de su salvador. Un etéreo e hipnotizante color aguamarina, profundos, cautivadores, fuera de este mundo. John los había visto en sueños tantas veces que ya ni siquiera podía contarlas y si alguna vez volvía a cruzarse con ellos, él sabría de quién se trataba.

            No obstante, con el pasar del tiempo el doctor había ido perdiendo las esperanzas de verle de nuevo, y aún con la certeza de que el encuentro pasaría tarde o temprano, se había logrado adaptar a la idea de que no sería demasiado pronto, o que quizás ni siquiera sería en esa encarnación. Así que vivía su vida lo mejor que podía, ocupando sus días entre el trabajo y los amigos, visitando a Harry de vez en cuanto y devorando cuanto libro metafísico y espiritual caía en sus manos, aunque ya simplemente lo hacía para distraerse más que para investigar. Y dentro de sus muy mundanas y para nada extraordinarias preocupaciones, estaba la de conseguirse un compañero de departamento con quien compartir gastos para poder dedicarse a escribir sus memorias.

            Se encontró con Stamford en su oficina del St. Barts, mientras éste recogía sus pertenencias para irse a almorzar con él como lo tenían planeado. La oficina era pequeña y estaba repleta de libros y papeles, pero algo en el ambiente le hacía bastante acogedora. Mike lo recibió sonriendo ampliamente y estrechó su mano con familiaridad.

            —John, me alegra verte. Pensé que llegarías un poco más tarde —dijo al soltar su mano.

            —Estaba por aquí y decidí venirme de una vez —explicó John, sintiéndose un poco tonto por haber llegado media hora antes de lo planeado—. Pero puedo esperar a que termines.

            —No, no. Si yo ya voy terminando —aseguró Stamford sin perder la bonachona expresión—. Sólo me falta llevar unos papeles a recursos humanos y estoy listo para irnos. —John asintió y esperó de pie mientras Mike se ponía su abrigo y tomaba una gran pila de carpetas entre los brazos. El doctor se ofreció a ayudarle, pero su amigo rechazó el ofrecimiento—. No te preocupes, John, yo los llevo. Aunque sí me vendría bien alguien que me acompañe y me abra la puerta.

            Salieron de la oficina y recorrieron pasillos que para John eran bastante conocidos. La plática era tan amena que en menos de nada llegaron a su destino: la oficina de recursos humanos, justo al frente del laboratorio de química. Si la memoria de John no fallaba, había sido ahí donde sintió la extraña presencia sobrenatural por primera vez, y el ex-militar no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Mike se había detenido frente a la puerta que John mantenía abierta para él, con expresión pensativa.

            —¿Sucede algo? —quiso saber John, volviendo su atención de nuevo hacia su colega. Mike negó con la cabeza.

            —No es nada —reiteró—, sólo que me estaba preguntando si nuestro hombre misterioso estará de casualidad trabajando en el laboratorio a esta hora.

            —¿El que está buscando compañero de piso? —preguntó el doctor, tratando de llevar el ritmo de la conversación. Por un momento pensó que Stamford estaba hablando de su _ángel._

            —Ese mismo —confirmó Mike—. Ya que estás aquí y tenemos tiempo de sobra de llegar al restaurante, no sería mala idea que se conocieran a ver si es lo que estás buscando.

            Una extraña sensación se extendió por todo su cuerpo tras esas palabras, haciendo que su ritmo cardíaco se acelerara. Algo en la frase de Mike le hacía sentir como si eso ya lo hubiera vivido, un _deja vu_ que presagiaba algo más. La sola idea le pareció completamente ridícula, así que la descartó de inmediato.

            —Entonces te espero y vamos juntos a buscarle —aventuró John, todavía con el corazón acelerado.

            —¡Tonterías! —desestimó su amigo—. Entra tú en el laboratorio mientras yo voy y llevo estas cosas; si hay alguien ahí a esta hora, de seguro que es él, y si no hay nadie, igual yo te alcanzo en un momento y nos vamos a almorzar. —Y con una última sonrisa, Mike por fin entró en la oficina.

            John sentía que algo estaba fuera de lugar, como si todo eso estuviera destinado a pasar pero de manera distinta. «Debo dejar de leer cosas raras antes de dormir», se dijo, sacudiéndose todas las dudas y cruzando por fin el espacio que lo separaba del laboratorio.

            El lugar era casi como él lo recordaba, amplio, iluminado y con mesones de trabajo llenos de equipos y químicos. Estaba completamente vacío salvo por un estudiante sentado frente a uno de los microscopios, cuyos rizos oscuros y piel de alabastro resaltaban incluso desde la distancia. El médico comenzó a caminar hacia el otro con cautela, notando como su presencia era olímpicamente ignorada. Se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar.

            —Ejem... Buenas tardes. Disculpe mi intromisión-

            Pero las siguientes palabras huyeron por completo de su mente justo cuando el hombre levanto el rostro hacia él. El brillo en su mirada, el color de ojos tan característico, la forma de observarle como si supiera todo de él. Su sonrisa. John le conocía, estaba seguro de ello, y no podía tratarse de nadie más, pero... ¿Sería posible?

            Detrás de él, la puerta del laboratorio volvió a abrirse, y la voz de Mike Stamford resonó en el silencio.

            —¡Ah! Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí. Sabía que te encontraríamos —saludó, rodeando la mesa para ubicarse frente a ellos—. Este es mi amigo John Watson y está buscando compañero de habitación. Cuando me lo dijo, me pareció que sería buena idea presentarlos a ustedes dos.

            El misterioso hombre se levantó y se acercó a él, la misma sonrisa de antes adornando sus labios. John apenas y podía disimular todo el carrusel de pensamientos que giraban dentro de su cabeza, y tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que el extraño le había tendido una mano. La tomó de inmediato.

            —Mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes —dijo, en un rico tono barítono que resonó en cada uno de sus átomos. Como algo escuchado millones de veces en el pasado, pero al mismo tiempo como si fuera la primera vez—. Gusto en conocerte, John.

            Una sensación cálida comenzó a extenderse por su cuerpo desde el punto donde sus manos aún estaban unidas, barriendo todas las dudas y llenándole de una inexplicable paz.

            —El placer es todo mío —respondió John al final, estrechando un poco más la mano entre la suya y sabiendo, de alguna manera, que su vida había vuelto a cambiar para siempre.

            **Fin~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bienvenidos todos al Baker Slash Fest 2015! Como pueden darse cuenta me tocó abrir la primera edición del BSF, y con nada más y nada menos que un AU del que jamás había escrito. Pero siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no?
> 
> Amé escribir esta historia, lo amé con todo mi corazón, por lo que ahora me planto aquí temblando de pies a cabeza por la incertidumbre de saber si ustedes allá afuera amaron leerlo tanto como yo amé escribirlo. Y es que, ¿cómo te le metes a un tema tan extenso? ¡Pues con mucha mucha imaginación y litros de café! O al menos, así lo hice yo *wink*.
> 
> La idea pertenece al **prompt #16** de la lista del fest, así que a quien lo haya enviado, si estás leyendo esto espero desde el fondo de mi ser que te haya agradado lo que hice con él y que me dejes saber lo que piensas. Es más, ¡todos déjenme saber lo que piensan! Al ser un tema bastante abierto a interpretación (o al menos así me lo parece a mi) de verdad me harían feliz dejándome teorías o preguntas o simples opiniones. ¡Que esto es interactivo!
> 
> De momento, me despido, pero no sin antes recordarles que este fic fue escrito para la apertura del BSF y que todo este mes es de festival, así que ¡a clavarle en diente! Muchos besos~
> 
> Maye.


End file.
